The Beauty that I Seek that Time
by Dupi
Summary: Kojiro Sasaki meets Musashi Miyamoto...again


The Beauty that I Seek that Time

I met you that time, I was enchanted by you. Those eyes, those moves, I couldn't take my eyes off you.

I was drawn to you. I raised my sword to your face. And I recall our conversation then.

' _Twin swords? How unusual. But I must say, your swordplay looks empty. Lacks of the beauty of cutting, grace, and satisfaction of taking lives. Your sword..lacks purpose._ '

I smiled so confidently then, waiting for your reaction. You looked surprised. You started to think, then answered back to me,

' _What are you saying? Why would I be happy for killing people just to show my sword skill? But empty? No purpose? Do I look...like that?_ '

It saddened me. For someone that looked talented, still young I see. No wonder, since I used to be like that. Then we clashed for few times more, including my last fight. When you had the honor of giving me the end. Before I went to the other side, you said these words,

' _I searched for purpose after our first meeting. I met someone who wants to protect his people, home, and his land. I met someone who wanted to end his journey. I realized that...this swords could be used to help them achieve what they desire. My desire..was to show you that my swords no longer lacked purpose. If what you wish is to kill everyone in your path, then my purpose is stop you from ever doing it. Now...I just showed you that the swords that used to protect can defeat your sword of killing. Farewell...and thank you for showing me the way, Kojiro Sasaki._ '

* * *

"Fuuh..another lost. How annoying." Kojiro Sasaki just finished practicing with other servants in a mock battle. After the last event, everyone in Chaldea decided that they should take it easy. But Ritsuka said that their skill would become rusty if they keep slacking all the time, so everyone did a mock battle everyday. There were one-on-one fights, and some of them held a team battle to find a perfect combination. It also helped servants to bond with each other, especially with the new ones. Suddenly, somebody approach the assassin class servant.

"Hey, Kojiro! I can't believe I never meet you since I came to Chaldea. It's been a while." A new servant in a blue clothes, with two swords in her sides. It surprised Kojiro, because the servant reminded him of someone he knew, but he was definitely sure that the person was a man.

"Hey, are you there? Don't space out. It's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." The servant was upset and started to pout. It's kinda cute. Kojiro realized he was spacing out. And he completely ignored the fact that he was staring towards a certain part of the servant. The servant immediately slapped him and woke him from his daydream.

"Ow! Why'd you do that? I was listening to you speaking. It's just that I don't know who you are, that's all." Kojiro protested and explained. The servant continued to pout.

"How could you forget about me? I realized it was you immediately when I saw you. I mean, I'm not that difficult to recognize right?" The servant tried to remind him who she was.

"Have ever meet in my lifetime? I never interacted with a woman too much back then. Even if I did, I never mentioned my name."

"It's me Musashi! Musashi Miyamoto!"

"Eh? Impossible! Musashi Miyamoto that I knew was a young man. Not a...well woman."

"I am not the only servant that changed into a female heroic spirits. I can't complain. Though well, I'm trying to act more feminine now. So, nice to meet you again Kojiro." Musashi reached out her hand to Kojiro, smiling at him. Kojiro was stunned by her smile and tried his best to hide his blushing face. He faked a cough and shook her hand then got up from his seat.

"Yeah, I guess nice to see you again. You start to adapt modern life it seems."

"Hahaha, well you could say that. I came to visit a lot of places yesterday with master! It's so weird to see our story got adapted in a tv series and video games. I even took a picture in Ganryujima, here look!" Musashi took out her cellphone, and show Kojiro the pictures she took. Kojiro felt warm inside all of a sudden. Musashi leaned very close to him and her 'assets' touched him. ' _S..soft_ ' He thought but kept his mouth shut to avoid another slap. She looked so happy when she showed those. Kojiro felt that this Musashi was different from the Musashi he faced then.

"I know that you must be thinking that I'm acting right now but no. I had the chance to fulfill my desire when I was alive. That's enough for me. And the reason I'm calm now is that I know you had different purpose now."

"Don't talk like you know what I want. Are you trying to say that you still want to kill me and protect someone important to you?"

"To answer your question, no I don't want to kill you. Master would be furious if I do that, and I already did that. And yes, I will protect Master with everything I got. This skill isn't just for a show you know! Not just Master, but others as well."

"That means, if I were to be in danger, you would help me?" Kojiro joked.

"Yes. And I swear it on my honor as the number one swordswoman in Japan." Musashi looked right into Kojiro's eyes. Kojiro remembered that look. The same look he had when they fought back then, in Ganryujima.

' _You think your way of killing people using sword is the best way of a swordman?_ '

' _Then what Musashi? This sword is useful for taking lives. Isn't what we're doing all this time is to polish our skill by ending people lives so beautifully? It's what makes us famous._ '

' _Don't give me that bullcrap! I'll show how I far I'm growing into the number one swordsman! I will stop you right now to protect everything that serves as the future of the land!_ '

' _I like your tenacity Musashi! I'll be honored to claim your life now that you are worthy to be cut down by Kojiro Sasaki! Come, Musashi!_ '

' _KOJIRO!_ ' And then, what happened was written in history.

Kojiro smiled. Deep inside, he was happy to see Musashi again. Fighting for someone else, not just their own. Kojiro saw her fight from afar, that graceful moves, the swords dancing so flawlessly, and the look she had. She looked so peaceful. She was enjoying the moments she had with the people she held dear. And Kojiro noticed that sometime she gave a quick glance towards him, and look the other way immediately when she realized Kojiro was looking at her.

"What I want is to fight the strongest that history has to offer, from a wicked woman, a nameless hero, a loyal protector, a former ruler, everyone. You should know that I used to follow orders as well, but now my master is different. I know that it is worth it to follow him. A calm life behind the chaos. And I meet you again now, looks like you became a better person after defeating me."

"Hmph! But of course. Oh, are you free right now? Do you want to eat lunch and playing video games later? I want to show my new skills!"

"Pfft, well yeah. Okay. How about we play the games first? And the loser has to treat the winner for lunch. How is that sound? Miss Number One Swordswoman in Japan?"

"Ohh..You are on mister! Let's go!" Musashi grabbed Kojiro's hand and dragged him out of the battle room. Musashi just keep smiling while walking and Kojiro was just blushing and powerless. He smiled again and glad that they finally met. Musashi didn't know that he was the best gamer in Chaldea after Cú Chulainn, Gilgamesh, and Mordred. He was glad that he could see her again. And he silently whispered behind her.

"I do have another purpose now. To protect our master. And...to keep you safe, Musashi Miyamoto. The eternal rival of mine."

 _Author's note :_

 _Thank you for everyone who reads this random fic of mine. It's just an idea that came to me after seeing a lot of Musashi Miyamoto arts from Fate/Grand Order. I hope you like it. Have a good day :D_


End file.
